1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torsion beam type suspension capable of effectively absorbing an impact load applied from the rear.
2. Description of Related Art
In a motor vehicle employing a torsion beam type suspension to suspend rear wheels, the beam body of a torsion beam is sometimes moved to the vehicle body front by an impact load applied from the vehicle body rear. At this time, the beam body may contact with a fuel tank disposed in front of the beam body. The beam body of the torsion beam has a high rigidity, and often has an edge portion or angular portion directed to the front. Therefore, it is preferable to prevent trouble due to the beam body of the torsion beam contacting directly with the fuel tank.
Conventionally, as countermeasures for preventing such trouble, a clearance between the beam body and the fuel tank has been increased, or a resin-made or rubber-made protector has been provided to prevent the beam body from contacting with the fuel tank. Also, in the case in which a beam body having an opening has been used, the opening of the beam body has been provided at the rear.
However, the increase in clearance between the beam body and the fuel tank is impossible for a small motor vehicle, although it is possible for a large motor vehicle. Also, the provision of the resin-made or rubber-made protector on the beam body leads to an increase in the number of parts and an increase in cost. Furthermore, in the case in which a beam body having the opening has been used, if the opening of the beam body is directed to the rear, the appearance is impaired because the opening can be seen from the rear, and also this opening arrangement is unsuitable when an impact load is applied from the rear.
On the other hand, for the torsion beam type suspension, a stabilizer is used to obtain a restoring force against right and left torsion of the vehicle body. Regarding this stabilizer, stabilizers having various structures have been used widely. Generally, the stabilizer has a structure such that it connects right and left trailing arms to each other at both end parts thereof, and a middle part thereof is supported on the vehicle body, and is often disposed so as to extend along the beam body.
Related art is disclosed in JP 2001-187526 A, JP 2002-166714 A, and JP 2004-330928 A.
Unfortunately, if the beam body is moved to the front by an impact load applied from the vehicle body rear, the stabilizer is also moved at the same time, and a frontward projecting portion of the stabilizer may contact the fuel tank, or the angular portion of the beam body may collide with the fuel tank.